


he has come undone.

by waywardway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardway/pseuds/waywardway
Summary: in which kageyama gets smitten, nishinoya is the object of his feelings, and hinata is the one that brings them together.





	1. hinata the idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello welcome kick back and enjoy !! there was a serious drought in the world of kagenoya works, so i took it upon myself to add a little rain !!

"Move your body, Hinata, not your arms! Your _body_, you idiot!" 

Kageyama's outburst, one of many that would occur throughout the duration of the practice, accompanied regular practice. The team had gotten so used to them at this point that it was practically white noise. And, of course, after Kageyama berates Hinata, Hinata counters with --

"Shut up, idiot Kageyama! I'm trying!" 

Hinata's receives were still sloppy, and as much as Suga attempted to rectify the issue, he had decided that Kageyama's teaching method would probably be more affective in drilling the concepts into Hinata's brain. Suga would just be the encouraging counselor afterwards, patting Hinata on the back and reassuring him that he was improving, albeit slowly. Besides, Kageyama's stamina knew no limit, and he seemed even more determined than Hinata was to get Hinata receiving volleyballs effectively and accurately. 

Or, so it seemed. Because while Hinata had improved leaps and bounds in comparison to his state a few months prior, his progress had stagnated. 

With an exasperated sigh, volleyball in hand, Kageyama wordlessly leaves a complaint-filled Hinata, and approaches the cluster of second and third years seated around some formation maps. "Nishinoya-san," his voice firm and expression stern. The conversation that had preceded Kageyama's entrance halted, not only Nishinoya but Daichi, Suga and Tanaka also lifting their gaze. "I need your help."

**⋆⋆⋆**

"You want _me_ to teach Hinata how to receive?" Nishinoya isn't sure if he's heard him correctly. Kageyama had asked Nishinoya over to the opposite side of the court, looking completely dejected and grim. There had hardly ever been a situation concerning volleyball that he couldn't solve. If he spent time thinking, evaluating, observing, usually _something_ could be done. But with Hinata, it had been streneous enough trying to co-ordinate with someone whom he couldn't get along with. Matching his tosses to Hinata was something Kageyama had yet to master completely, and he couldn't possibly master it while coaching Hinata on the side. 

"Don't you remember what happened last time? He didn't get a single thing I said." Also true. Nishinoya hadn't exactly been a stellar teacher to Hinata either, in the past. Moving purely on instinct, it was difficult to explain how instinct _worked_ to someone who lacked it. 

"I know you have your own set of practices, Nishinoya-san. But being a libero, you're a lot better at receiving than I am. You have more experience with it. And nothing I'm saying is getting through to him at all. Help me, please. Just for a few practices. As much as he legitimately sucks at receiving, I can tell that he wants to get better at it." 

Nishinoya blinked up at him, quite literally, as Kageyama and his aura by assocation, towered over him. " Alright. Okay. Leave this to your upperclassman. I'll get Shoyo hitting spikes, blocks, serves, quicks, the whole gambit." A confident smile, accompanied with a slap on the shoulder, is offered up, promptly stepping past Kageyama and calling to Hinata from the other side of the court. "Shoyo!"

With a curious gaze, Kageyama looked on. The first thing he noticed was Nishinoya's attitude towards Hinata. Kageyama didn't really believe in hand-holding someone through practice; the only way someone could possibly get better was by getting better through their own will. Nishinoya was a little different. He was cheerful, even while explaining. He could hear snippets of encouraging words, things like "if there are good receivers, that means that it's not impossible to be good at it!" and "if I can do it, you can do it!". While Kageyama believed that muscle memory was the key when mastering any skill, Nishinoya got Suga to toss to him, Asahi to spike to him, and Tanaka to serve to him as demonstration. He supposed this was what it meant to be a people person.

**⋆⋆⋆**

"Your problem is that you don't think. You blindly chase the ball, and when it comes time to receive it, you don't think about what you're doing and you just go for it. In other words, you're an idiot." 

Hinata stared at him, mouth agape. "I don't need more criticism from you!" 

"Shut up, and listen. Next time we play a practice game, watch how Nishinoya-san receives. His eyes are trained on the ball, but he doesn't lose sight of everything else happening around him. He can get his body to move in tune with how he needs it to move. He knows how far he needs to go, and what he has to do, to receive the ball. He doesn't try to do everything himself, but if people are having trouble, he can cover for them. He has _control_, something you sorely lack." 

Hinata scoffed, chest puffed out as he crosses lanky arms over them. "I know how good Nishinoya-senpai is, we all know! Stop sounding like a love-struck teenager! Nishinoya-san is better than me, I know!" 

Kageyama paused. Love-struck teenager? "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm trying to _help _you. You need a good example, and since you and Nishinoya-san are always being switched out, you can watch him better than you can watch other players." 

"I mean you praise him more than anyone else on the team! You think he's perfect, and he is! But I'm learning from him now, and soon, I'll make you say that _I'm_ perfect too." With that, and an irritated huff, he rips the ball out from Kageyama's hands and marches on over to where Nishinoya was warming up. Although out of ear shot, he can hear Hinata practically shouting, "I'm ready for practice!" 

But he's frozen in place. He should be starting his stretches, they were playing a six-on-six scrimmage game today and he needed to get ready for it, but something about Hinata had said had made an uncomfortable impression on him. Kageyama knew that it was pointless taking anything Hinata said to heart, they bickered more than they breathed, it was second-nature to call each other names and point out deficiencies. However, love-struck teenager? Sure, it was true that he admired Nishinoya. He was a good player, a solid defender, and had saved them countless times in matches. While being on an actual team with players who expected things from him and in turn let it be known that he could expect things from them too was relatively new, Nishinoya's dedication to Asahi had surprised him. He was always there to pick the team up, pull them forwards. Nishinoya was a solid player and an excellent teammate, that was the brunt of it. Seeing Nishinoya and Hinata working together made Kageyama think that, in addition to hands-on practice, it would help Hinata to be looking at Nishinoya play whenever he could -- that was why he had suggested it in the first place. Hinata suggesting anything else, joke or not, was ridiculous. It was Hinata being Hinata. 

That day, Kageyama's team lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in celebration of me starting this fic, this is the second chapter !! enjoy !! i'll be updating as often as i am able, and i already have a few more chapters lined up that will be posted within the next few days.

That day, Kageyama's team lost. To make matters worse, he felt that the onus was on him. Daichi, who was also on his team, had far better character than to blame him outright. But the other team members noticed it, too: Kageyama was way off his game. So much so that, after the scrimmage, Daichi approached Kageyama with a concerned and slightly frightened look across his expression. Kageyama had missed more combination tosses than usual, couldn't receive balls that were well within reach, and even let Tsukishima mock him for his poor blocking up front without saying a single word in return. It was unlike him. Daichi had been observing him sporadically, and found that Kageyama looked distracted. His eyes were watching the game, but weren't actually comprehending what was happening. He was stealing too many glances to the other side of the court, where Nishinoya and Hinata, amongst others, were completely focused.

"Kageyama. Is something going on with you?"

He practically jolted out of his skin, regaining grasp of the reality of the fact that the team he played on lost because his head was elsewhere, and that even his teammates on the other side of the court were casting worrisome glances over in his direction. "H-huh? Oh, I-- no, Daichi-san. I'm fine. I'm sorry. Can I step out for some air? I'll be back to normal when I get back, I promise."

Daichi reluctantly agreed, and without another word, Kageyama briskly left the practice space. Silence amongst the other teammates followed soon after. It didn't last too long, though. "He's okay. I think trying to teach me receives broke him." Hinata laughed off the tension, Tanaka joined in saying that Hinata really w bad, Tsukishima, of course, snorted and made a smart remark, and then the tension began to dissipate. Nishinoya, though, had looked at the doorway Kageyama left a second longer than everyone else. If what Hinata said was true, that trying to teach receiving to a difficult student, was really getting to him, Nishinoya felt that maybe he should shoulder some of the responsibility. Being one of the best receivers on the team, he could spend more time working with Hinata. Kageyama shouldn't have had to carry the weight of that alone.

"I'll go check on him. He might be throwing darts at a Hinata voodoo doll, and I don't think Shoyo's luck should get any worse." Nishinoya's absence was trailed with laughter, and as he stepped into the chilly fall air, he spotted Kageyama with his face turned towards the back wall of the gym, staring too intently at the cement-varnished pattern. "Hey. Kageyama. What's up with you?"

Kageyama jumped. In fact, he jumped so abruptly he nearly twisted his ankle and fell over. Arms reach out, though they didn't quite reach, as a defensive response, but Kageyama is quick to regain composure. "Nothing. Nothing is up. Everything is -- everything is down. Does Daichi-san need me for something? I just need a few more minutes."

Nishinoya takes a few more steps towards him, oblivious to the fact that with every step Kageyama tensed just a little more.

The reason why he had tanked the game was because he was so preoccupied with simultaneously cursing that idiot Hinata and pondering the comment he had made in his head. Hearing it, especially from Hinata, made him self-conscious. Teammates were teammates, it was normal to recognize the ability of someone who was a good player. His eyes had to be trained on Nishinoya a little more than normal lately for Hinata's sake -- he was just making sure that there was enough Hinata could observe and possibly understand and replicate. Wasn't that what a good teacher did? Accomodate to the student, no matter how thick-headed said student was?

It was all normal.

However, much to his concern, there were several factors that was beginning to impede on that concept of normal. He couldn't bring himself to look Nishinoya in the eye. He was looking over him, past him, on the dirt path right below his feet as if somethign fascinating was planted there -- anywhere but him. Nishinoya, although oblivious to much, wasn't oblivious to that. This didn't seem like an issue that could be solved by getting some air.

"Is it personal? A family thing?"

"What? No, it isn't li--"

"Then is it school? Chikara is a good tutor, he could help."

"Nishinoya-san, it isn't like th--"

"Is it Hinata? The kid is a little helpless, yeah, but not beyond help! I'll spend some more time with him, get him in good shape, so you can take over."

For the first time during the entirety of thier conversation, Kageyama's eyes fall upon him. They look distraught, for lack of a better term. Confused. Irritated. "Nishinoya-san, you're not listening to me."

"How can I listen if you're not even saying anything--"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Abrupt, blunt. Hands stuffed into the pockets of black sweatpants, he makes his way back towards the gym. Although, not without muttering something else while doing so. "Especially not with you."

But when Nishinoysa turns back around to debate with him on that, Kageyama is already gone. Little did he know that Kageyama was then cursing himself for saying that aloud. He hadn't meant it the way it had come out. It wasn't supposed to sound like an accusation.

⋆⋆⋆

"Shoyo, can I ask you something?" Ball twirling between his hands, he stops Hinata mid-stride as he was heading towards the equipment room at the gym. If anyone would know what was going on with Kageyama, it would be the person who spent the most time with him. Even if that time was spent arguing.

"Oh, Nishinoya-senpai. Sure!"

"Did I do something to Kageyama to get him mad at me? Did I do something to offend him?"

Hinata already looked confused. Head slightly tilted, lips purse as he considers the consider. "Not that I can think of. Why?"

"He just seems upset with me."

"Maybe you're misunderstanding something, Nishinoya-senpai. Just a few days ago he was singing your praises. It was annoying, too. Where does he get off, comparing me to the guardian deity? Of course I suck in comparison!"

It wasn't as if Kageyama and Nishinoya had real reason to match up with each other, therefore intense coordination wasn't usually necessary. However, they spoke less than they normally did that practice, and the practices following it. Kageyama didn't, not once, miss any combinations, fail to receive, or miss a serve again. But the air was tense between them. If they didn't completely disregard the others' presence, they awkwardly side-stepped each other or excused themselves when the other party arrived -- for drastically different reasons.

Nishinoya felt somewhat guilty. Although Hinata had reassured him that he didn't believe it was anything he had done in particular, something about the way Kageyama had said "especially not with you" had gotten to him. While he would have, in any other situation, barged in regardless of whether he was welcome or not to fix the issue at hand, he was worried that would make it worse. Kageyama had a hard enough time communicating what he was thinking as it was, everyone on the team knew it. Forcing him to do it didn't seem like a good idea. Suga and Daichi were always telling him that he was too noisy and boisterous for his own good, it wouldn't be surprising if something had slipped out and cracked Kageyama's exterior. He just assumed that the best way to deal with the situation would be to give Kageyama time, and then, when he was ready to be upfront with whatever had upset him, he would. 

Kageyama was absolutely consumed with emotions he couldn't understand or differentiate. He felt, at once, pathetic and angry. His aggression came out when he played, the only time during the day where he had something else to think about. But his focus, so extreme and unrelenting, caused him to mishear or unintentionally ignore his teammates calling for the ball. Quick reflexes saved any collisions, but he was terrified that if he let down some of his focus, other thoughts would creep in and getting back into the game would be impossible.

His thinking outside of practice did lead to one single horrifying revelation: there was something about Nishinoya that was tugging at his chest. Sometimes it made it hard to breathe. Kageyama wasn't sure what it was, or what he was supposed to do with it, which made it all the more aggravating. He didn't want this. It was affecting him, it was affecting the team, he hated it. _Hinata was just joking_, he kept on repeating it to himself as if it was a mantra that would save him. But no matter what he did, it wouldn't go away. Ignoring it didn't work. No amount of mental stimulation was enough to get his head out of that headspace. Keeping it with him, acknowledging it even a little, caused him to spike the ball too hard when practicing receives with Hinata, send a ball flying out of bounds, forget to verify who he was tossing too before a spike -- it was horrible. That was the bottom line. And he couldn't talk to a single person about it. What would he say? He didn't even understand it himself, how could he be expected to explain it to anyone else?

But until he could, until he could get it together, Nishinoya had to be avoided at all costs. There was no way he would make Nishinoya feel uncomfortable by burdening him with these concerns. It was what he thought to be the right thing to do. It was.

Nishinoya avoiding HIM, though, that hurt him in ways he didn't understand, too. It was what Kageyama wanted. He couldn't face this right now, nor did he want to. Still, for every time he decided that maybe this practice would be the practice that he breaks the ice and maintain some semblance of normalcy, Nishinoya blew him off. No explanation, not even a glance, it was as if he was looking right through him.

Kageyama didn't like that, either.

The team didn't either, apparently. One night, after a practically grueling practice but one that was surprisingly uneventful, Ennoshita grabbed both of them by the collar (perhaps the only second-year who had the gumption to do so with Kageyama) and dragged them outside. Without their sweaters, still in work out gear in the freezing weather, the doors to the gym slide shut.

"You two are fracturing the team. I don't know what you're fighting about, but fix it. Until you do, don't come in."


End file.
